1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit, an electronic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art electro-optical devices use organic electro-luminescent (EL) elements. Because the organic EL elements are spontaneous emission elements, which do not need a back light, they can realize display devices with low power consumption, large viewing angle, and high contrast ratio.
The related art electro-optical device includes a data line driving circuit to supply to each pixel circuit a data signal according to the luminance gradation of the organic EL element. The data line driving circuit is connected to a controller to output image data. The data line driving circuit includes a plurality of single-line drivers connected to each pixel circuit through data lines. Each single-line driver generates a data signal on the basis of image data output from a controller and supplies the generated data signal to the pixel circuit. The pixel circuit supplies driving current to control the luminance gradation of the organic EL element on the basis of the data signal to the organic EL element (for example, as disclosed in Pamphlet of International Unexamined Application Publication No. W098/36407).
The electro-optical devices including an electro-optical element, such as an organic EL element, a liquid crystal element, an electrophoresis element, or an electron emission element, becomes larger and more accurate, and thus a problem occurs in that operation is delayed due to parasitic capacitance. In particular, in the case of the electro-optical device adopting a method of supplying a data signal as data current, such a problem is remarkable. That is, according to the wiring capacitance of the data line, data current may be supplied to each pixel circuit with low precision within a predetermined recording period. As a result, the recording operation of the data current in the pixel circuit is delayed. Accordingly, it is not possible to obtain correct gradation of an electro-optical element and to obtain accurate gradation of the electro-optical elements.